


比爱上帝爱你一点

by Bazihewo



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazihewo/pseuds/Bazihewo
Summary: 很短，没啥好说，两人关系还没发生，稍微思考了一下kells的态度
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	比爱上帝爱你一点

我不知道如何写下这一切，但写写没有坏处。我既没有抑郁也没有一丝自杀的念头，我爱所有那些偶像，同样爱那些粉丝们，还有千千万万的旋律在脑海里。有时不太喜欢自己，只是一点而已，最近也没想过自残，所有的伤口，都只是必然发生的。更何况为了能符合我的一贯穿衣风格并不想有任何的伤口，想要纯白的，干净的身体。可笑的是我就是纹遍了整个身体。低头看的时候，它就在那里。有时确实给了我力量。  
我才不想寻死，自残倾向的全都给我收着点，浪费时间。老子也跟你们一样伤心。不过显然我还是抽大麻，有时抽得很凶，只是目前没带来除了晕倒，呆滞，恶心外的危害。而这些危害会极快地被忘掉。这不好，但好得没什么好放弃的。一种消遣，一种常态，或者说，不就是糖果。  
总之我的心理现在没有问题，而思绪周期性地缠绕在一个人身上。我不能释怀。无论是难过还是愉悦，我都能偶尔开始想象eminem，或者像我总在心里想的那样：Marshall，在我身边。他是好多人的神祗，而对于我他是天使。不完全是那种外表上的可爱，他对我来说是永远萦绕在脑边的一道谜题：  
曾经他是我的偶像, 比我大16岁却嫩得还有婴儿肥，写出的词无人能比，silm shady，那样一个influencer。他太酷了，我一直都喜欢他，根本喜欢说唱的人不可能不为之驻足。刚签下唱片有段时间我穿得还像他呢。那时我从未想过将我和他放在同一个讨论范围里，尽管他是我的偶像，也因为是我的偶像，在能有一点名声之前我不会想接近他。简单来说，他不是我最喜欢的那个，我的墙上还有好几张别人的海报。Wordplay不是我最为奉承的东西，甚至好像我最后追求的不可能是纯粹的说唱。然后，就在我出名之后几年，silm shady LP 2，我们发现silm shady在一点点地被杀死。  
Shady劣迹斑斑，暴力，滥用药物，还有和妻子分分合合相爱相杀，更有的是童年经历糟糕。童年经历糟糕，跟我一样，太年轻就有了孩子，跟我一样。心疼。要怎样才能戳开这张冰山脸呢，又是有多痛苦呢。出名的代价多少相似，只是当你更出名，更轻易痛苦。今晚凌晨发生的事，无论那班编辑是刷着牙才看见马上吐掉泡沫开始写还是半夜起来怨恨着同时兴奋地战斗，早上都一定会按时搞到全部杂志上去。是，仍然是痛的，谁不觉得这样糟糕呢。 

——

他戒断了，也就大概那段时间看起来成熟了很多，我跟他终于像差了好多岁。人好像是一次次地死亡的，eminem不再是那个他了。  
我很忙，也有些迷茫吧，完全投入到音乐里，我最想要的。然后，我只是发了一条推，em就开始ban我。哇哦，真是意想不到。他妈的Marshall。  
显然因为Marshall某些角色的转变，他和我，不在同一位面上了。这里的非同一位面上跟技术上不一样，就是那种想揍你表哥一顿的感觉。只是，真的，你不是神。你得说这个切入点很怪了。因为我还是喜欢他，尊敬他。也许换一个，想强吻班主任的感觉。怎么会有人认为这可以转变成完全的仇恨？起码这种基础上没有。我不能忘记他的作品，他的影响。  
不明白上帝给我了一个什么套路，有个谜团在胃里打转。说唱里的beef游戏挺是精彩，以前em在歌里骂了多少人都与我无关，多糟糕都没关系，而当你卷进去之后就只有想吐。你知道吗，感觉还像调情。  
他做了好几件事，但是没有直接的回复。我应该认为那叫什么？可以的话我想在他脸上舔舐，啃咬他。我感觉，我感觉是什么感觉。难受。键盘侠们就会说：你们的地位千差万别，凭什么指望还让他直接搞你，那我可真卑微。我没叫谁来支持我，似乎这不现实，感谢世俗观点称其为明智。  
不明白，他不像不喜欢我，如果我持续看重他我会怀疑自己；如果根本就是悬殊的那没什么好过脑的，只有能有一丝希望……我被远离了。五彩纷呈的世界里，所有的快乐，悲伤里还有一件件从未发生的事。我有时也远离他，目标是远离他，一点咒骂，仇恨，结果这叫更加上心了。我可拒绝不了他的音乐。  
每次不小心看到一次有你和我有关的评论，每次浪费的一点时间……不清醒的我，清醒的你，作为天使，作为……恶魔。仍然，感谢我自己珍惜了时间，为我还有女儿，朋友，一点点才华。  
我得不到一丝一毫实质的关于你的东西。更加倾注注意力在你身上，因为我还是离你比粉丝近的。噢，忘记提了，你，也许是你发过短信给我，两次；我在ig上发过私信给你，三次。在现实有好几次算是远远地接触过。有一次明显地觉得你看着我。我看不出是什么意思，看见那张脸，我还是想要啃咬。  
简直以为你是来帮我引起注意的，他妈的，直到Kamikaze，你提到我，还说“你看看自己是谁吧。”我不是那个一直给人施加痛苦的人。  
操你，操你和操你。你很奇怪。  
出了首歌，mv也拍了，没想过Eminem还能回复我。舆论像瀑布一样，我，坐在下面还想转移注意。

心跳越来越快了，橙黄的光点一亮一暗，我怎么这么绝望。挺惨的，情绪怎样都管理不好，可是：  
我比爱上帝爱你一点，也比讨厌上帝讨厌你一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 十分希望能有人看，如果留下评论我会特别感谢你。并且我还有一些想法能写出来，也有在画一张图，也有望po出来。  
> 我知道自己能力有限，不过我画画比写字好看一点。吧。  
> 不知道能不能有望写篇英文。  
> 有人能教教我怎么写文吗；（


End file.
